Error: 1337 Not Found!
by Bromine
Summary: Just a little something I whipped up for school, and i thought: "Eh, why not put it on ff?". Not really based on anything. Enjoy!


Error: 1337 Not Found!

Bob Bobbybill was on his computer one day. He was going to search up a website his friend had told him about. Unfortunately, he misspelled the website's URL, and he didn't notice his mistake. His internet browser immediately went to an error page, depicting the words: 'Error: 404 not found!'

"Oh noes! This webpage claims that I have lost my 404! I must find it!" Bob said to no one in particular. He ran off to his friends' houses to get them to help. He went to his friend Joe Stallon's house first, and explained the situation.

"You lost your 404? How careless of you!' Joe said. They then went to their friend Fred Fredrickson for more help. Bob also explained the situation to Fred.

"Well, if you need to find your 404, we should start searching now!" Was Fred's response. They then set off to find Bob's 404.

A short while later, the three friends were at the city park. They searched vigorously, but could not find the 404.

"Did you guys find it?" Bob said, covered in leaves, as he was searching in trees and other foliage.

"I didn't find anything." Said Joe, who smelled horrible, as he was searching in a dumpster.

"Me neither. Well, now we know it's not in the center of the earth." said Fred, who was covered in dirt, for obvious reasons.

"I Cant believe it, we searched vigorously, yet we couldn't find it!" Said Bob.

"Let's not give up hope, there are still many places to look!" Fred said.

"How about the McDonalds across the street?" Joe said.

"Good idea!" Bob replied. They then ran to the said restaurant, determined to find Bob's missing 404.

Bob went up to the counter of the McDonalds.

"Hello, my name is Jimmy! How may I help you?" The cashier said to Bob.

"Yes, I would like a Big Mac, large fries, and a soda." Was Bob's reply.

"Okay, that will be $9.42." Said the cashier, handing Bob his order.

"Thank you." Bob said politely, where as he started ripping apart his burger, threw his fries all over a table, and dumped his soda on the floor.

"It's not in the food!" Bob yelled.

"It's not in the toilets!" Joe yelled from the bathroom.

"It's not in the fryers!" Fred said, his head emerging out of a fryer, "But I did find 3rd degree burns!"

"Darn, my 404 probably isn't here then." Bob said.

"Where should we look next?" Joe asked.

"How about the Moon?" Fred said.

"The Moon? Why would my 404 be on the Moon?" Bob questioned.

"A better question; why wouldn't it be?" Fred answered.

"Hmmm... I guess you're right. But how will we get to the Moon?"

"I think I have an idea..." Joe said.

Joe had arrived at N.A.S.A. He looked over to a storage warehouse, which happened to contain most of the satellites, rockets, probes, ect. The entrance was monitored by a single security guard. He walked up to the entrance, where his plan unfolded.

"Hey, what's that!" Joe yelled pointing to the sky.

"Huh?" said the security guard, looking up to the sky. While he was distracted, Joe sprinted to the warehouse, picked up a Saturn V rocket, and ran back out, where the security guard was still looking up to the sky, looking for the 'thing'.

Joe had run to Bob's house, where he placed the stolen rocket in the backyard. Bob arrived with space suits, and Fred had just finished learning how to pilot the rocket from YouTube videos.

"Well, were prepared. Now, should we go?" Bob asked.

"Yep." Was Fred's answer. They all got into the rocket, where it took off into the atmosphere.

"Sir, it appears that there has been an unauthorised rocket launch, and it's not by N.A.S.A" Said a man working for the government sitting in front of a computer monitor to his boss.

"Contact the president then, see what he wants to do about this." Was his reply. The man picked up a red phone and handed it to his boss, to which the boss explained the situation to the president.

"Say that it was misfired, blame someone for it, and fire them." Was the presidents reply. The boss repeated this to the worker.

"Why did I even vote for this guy?" The worker said.

Meanwhile, in space- or more accurately, the moon- Bob, Fred and Joe were searching for the 404. Well, more like Bob and Fred, as Joe was just jumping around.

"Joe, stop fooling around and help us look for Bob's 404." Fred said to Joe.

"I was, but I just want to take a little break enjoy myself for a while." Was Joe's reply.

"Fine, but hurry up. And look out for that meteor." Fred said, where as Joe was promptly hit by a meteorite.

"So, have any luck yet?" Fred asked Bob.

"No, all I've found so far are just rocks, and that weird gold thing that looks similar to the bottom of what we landed with, next to that flag." Bob said, pointing to the bottom landing gear of a lunar landing module, which was next to a flag of the United States.

"Hmmm... I guess it's not on the Moon then." Fred said.

"Yeah, so let's get back to Earth and think of where else to search." Bob said.

"Where do we search now?" Joe asked Bob and Fred, who were brainstorming about where they should look next.

"How about the North Pole?" Bob finally said.

"Why the Arctic? Joe asked.

"We haven't checked the North Pole yet." Bob replied.

"But why not anywhere else?" Asked Fred.

"'Cuz I wanna go to the North Pole!" Bob said.

"Okay, were at the north pole now." Joe stated, after a long flight to get there.

"Well, let's start looking-"

"HO HO HO!" A familiar voice cut Joe off.

"LOOK! ITS SANTA!" cried Bob.

"OMG ITS SANTA! CAN I HAS PRESENTS?" Fred said.

"Sure you can, boys!" Santa said. He then handed each one of them wrapped boxes. They unwrapped them quickly.

"Oh boy, I got a cell phone!" Bob yelled excitedly.

"I got an IPod!" Fred yelled in the same tone as Bob.

"I got a lump of coal." Joe said unhappily.

"That's because you've been a bad boy." Explained Santa.

"Oh yeah?" Joe said. He then lit the lump of coal with his lighter and threw it at Santa. Santa was lit aflame.

"HO HO OW! IT STINGS!" Santa said, running around in circles while on fire.

"HAHAHA! BURN, FAT MAN!" Laughed Joe maniacally. Santa then accidentally ran off an iceberg into the frigid Arctic Ocean.

"YOU KILLED SANTA! YOU B$#*&!" Bob yelled to Joe.

"...Opps..." Joe said. With that distraction out of the way, they got back on track, searching for Bob's 404. Alas, it was in vain, as they didn't find it there either.

"Well, now what?" Fred asked.

"I guess we go back home to think of where else to go." Said Bob glumly.

"Well this was a waste, wasn't it?" Joe said.

The trio of friends arrived back at Bob's house. They were thinking of where to go next, when Bob's cell phone rang.

"Yelloooo?" He answered.

"Purple". Said the voice across the phone in an odd, robot-like voice.

"Green." Bob said.

"Blue." Was the reply.

"Re- wait, why are we doing this? Who is this and why did you call me?" Bob asked the person who was across the phone.

"My name is John Johnson. I think I may have what you're looking for."

"Who's calling you?" Fred asked Bob. Bob covered the phone's microphone and said:

"He says he's 'John Johnson', and also claims he 'has what I'm looking for'."

"How did he even get your phone number in the first place? That's a new phone!" Joe pointed out.

"That's a good question, I'll ask him." Bob said. He then uncovered the phone and said:

"How did you get my phone number anyways? This is a new phone. Are you a stalker?" Bob asked. There was a long silence, before John replied.

"Maybe." He said.

"Great, now I feel insecure." Bob said, "But back to your point, you have what I'm looking for? Do you have my 404?"

"Yes, I do in fact." Was John's answer. "But if you want it, it will cost you. I want 3000 dollars in exchange for it."

"3000 dollars? That's quite a bit, but I think I can manage. I need that 404." Bob said.

"Ok then, meet me at my house, 39 Porkjuice Road, with the money, and I'll exchange it for your 404." John said.

"Deal." Bob said, and then hung up.

"So, what did he want?" Joe asked.

"He- John- claims he has my 404." Bob replied.

"So what's the plan?" Fred asked.

"So, we are going to go, by ourselves, to a stalker with a robot voice's house and give him 3000 dollars for my 404." Bob explained. Fred's eyes started to widen, then they went back to normal, stuck up his thumbs and said:

"Sounds good."

The three friends arrived at John's house. Bob was holding a sack with a dollar sign on it. They went inside where they saw a man, supposedly John. The man turned around to reveal that he was wearing a Darth Vader mask.

"Wait, your Darth Vader! Why would you need Bob's 404, or 3000 dollars?" Joe asked. The man took the helmet off, revealing a normal face, and said:

"No, I was just wearing that to sound intimidating over the phone." The man said.

"So, I assume you're John?" Bob asked.

"Yup." He replied.

"Do you have my 404?" Bob asked.

"Yes." John said, holding a USB with '404' printed on it.

"You have the money?" John asked. Bob nodded and held out the sack with the dollar sign on it. Bob produced a sawn-off shotgun from the sack and blew John's head off.

"Hey! That's not fair!" John's head said.

"Well, neither is stealing someone's belonging for ransom." Fred pointed out.

"Touché." John's head replied. They then walked out of Johns house and made a beeline to Bob's house.

"I finally got my 404 back!" Bob said happily. He put the USB in the computer, where it said:

"Would you like to download file 404?"

"Yes!" Bob said, and hit the 'Download' button.

Suddenly, the computer said in a robotic voice comparable to Stephen Hawkins talking thing:

"Warning, warning, computer virus detected. All files have been deleted. Hard drive has been corrupted." Then the computer got the blue screen of death. Bob stared wide eyed at his monitor, before screaming in rage:

"-!"

The End.

So, didja like it? Like I said, it was for school, so it wasn't at full potential, but good enough, I think.


End file.
